Vampires et Anges
by Lady-MadHatters
Summary: Bon alors voici un remix de Fascination à ma manière avec des personnages et des bêtises en tout genres.
1. Casting

Bon alors voici ma première fic.

**Titre : Vampires et Anges**

**Auteur : Lovely-Gaara (alias Amande alias l'auteur psychopathe tarée sadique pour les persos que je torture)**

**Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi même si j'aimerais bien. Ils appartiennent à Masashi kishimoto et leurs auteurs.**

**Résumé : **Hinata Hyuga, 17 ans, décide de quitter Suna où elle vivait avec sa mère, sa sœur et son cousin Neji pour s'installer chez son père. Elle croit renoncer à tout ce qu'elle aime, certaine qu'elle ne s'habituera jamais ni à la pluie ni à Konoha où l'anonymat est interdit. Mais elle rencontre Sasuke, lycéen de son âge, d'une beauté inquiétante. Quels mystères et quels dangers cache cet être insaisissables, aux humeurs si changeantes? Et sa famille?A la fois attirant et hors d'atteinte, Sasuke Uchiwa n'est pas humain. Il est plus que ça. Hinata en est certaine.

ATTENTION: Je me suis inspirée du livre de Stephenie Meyer mais sinon c'est moi qui invente tout!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Rating : K+**

**Couple : Ben vous decouvrirez même si je pense que c'est assez évident.**

**Petit dialogue avec l'auteur: Bon alors je me suis inspirée de l'histoire de Twilight mais après sinon j'invente tout. Donc Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs, si vous voulez une histoire de vampires avec de l'amour, de la baston, de l'humour, des trucs idiots et des persos torturés par une folle ben venez lire mon histoire.  
**

Casting:

...:Enfin pas trop tôt! On est enfin arrivés!  
Tous: *Mais qui sont ils?*-.-''  
Moi: Sister!!!(_se jette au cou d'une fille qui lui ressemble_)Tu m'as trop manquée!  
Reira: AMANDE!^o^(_lui envoie un énorme coup de poing_)Ne me saute pas au cou comme ça!*________*  
Tous: 0.0*C'est sa sœur?*0.0 o.o O.O  
Moi:(_revenant de là où sa sœur la envoyée_) Mina(_trad: vous tous, tout le monde_)voici ma nee-chan, Reira!______  
Reira:: Yo!  
Tous: Salut!  
Moi:Reira, je te présente dans l'ordre:

-le gars ténébreux, c'est Sasuke  
-le blond surexcité, c'est Naruto  
-Le flemmard qui roupille, c'est Shikamaru  
-Le gars qui arrête pas de bouffer, c'est Chouji  
-Celui qui a des marques rouges sur les joues, it's Kiba  
-The boy with the glasses, it's Shino(trad: le gars avec des lunettes, c'est Shino)  
-Celui avec le maquillage violet, es Kankuro  
-Et enfin mon chéri, mon amour, mon petit copain, j'ai nommé.....Gaara!

Tous:*ben dis donc elle l'adore son Gaara!*  
Reira: euh.....=.='' Amande je les connais déjà puisque j'adore aussi Naruto!  
Moi: Ah oui c'est vrai!^.^  
Tous: =.='''''!  
Naruto: Salut, alors comme ça t'es la sœur de Amande?  
Sasuke: Tu lui ressemble pas!  
Kankuro: pas au niveau du caractère en tout cas!  
Moi: PARDON??Encore heureuse sinon je vous ferais souffrir à mort!  
Tous: O.O  
Moi: Bref et maintenant voici les filles:

-Celle avec les cheveux roses 100% naturel c'est Sakura  
-La blonde avec une queue de cheval, it's Ino  
-La jolie fille avec les 2 chignons sur la tête, c'est ma Tenten-chan!  
-La femme avec l'énorme poitrine, es Tsunade oba-chan  
-Celle qui l'accompagne c'est Shizune  
-La belle femme énergique c'est Anko!  
-La superbe fille blonde avec 4 couettes et que j'adore c'est ma Temari!  
-Et enfin voici ma ptite Hinata-chan chéwie!

Les filles: Salut!^.^  
Moi: les présentations étant faites, passons à la suite.....  
...: Et nous? Tu nous présentes pas?  
Moi: O.O! (_puis en courant vers les personnes en ouvrant les bras_)Les gars!^.^  
Reira: (_pointant un bazooka sur moi_) Avance encore d'un pas et je tire!  
Moi: T'es pas sérieuse?-.-'  
Reira: si très!*w*  
Moi: enfin bon tout le monde laissez moi vous présenter des personnes qui vont jouer avec vous.  
Tous: Mais ce sont.....! 0.0 O.O  
Moi: Je vous présente les mecs de l'Akatsuki qui sont les chouchous de ma hermana(_sœur en espagnol_)et que j'aime beaucoup aussi:

-Voici Itachi Uchiwa, le grand frère de Sasuke avec qui il s'est réconcilié  
-Le gros poisson c'est Kisame, le coéquipier d'Itachi  
-Le blond très mignon, c'est Deidara!  
-Le joli garçon ( _N.D.A: dans mes fics sauf certaines, Sasori est redevenu un enfant de 12 ans, humain grâce à sa grand mère qui est encore en vie. Maintenant Sasori s'entend très bien avec elle et le reste du village de Suna où il est venu habité avec son coéquipier Deidara. Et mon Gaara a toujours le Shukaku!Et aussi, maintenant , Deidara, Sasori, Kankuro, Gaara et Temari s'entendent hyper bien!Temari, Kankuro et Gaara considèrent Sasori comme leur petit frère!_), c'est mon Sasori chouchou!!!!  
-Le gars avec les cheveux argentés, c'est Hidan _(chuchote_) il est complètement timbré mais je l'aime bien  
-Celui avec la tonne d'argent, c'est Kakuzu nii -chan  
-Le type hyper bizarre avec le masque en citrouille c'est Tobi  
-Le type plante, c'est Zetsu, il a un côté gentil et l'autre méchant!  
-La fille assez jolie, c'est Konan, la pauvre je la plaint, être entouré de pervers!(_Tous [en se jetant sur moi]:On est PAS PERVERS!!!!!Moi: OK mais me crier pas dans les oreilles j'ai hyper mal maintenant et j'espère ne pas devenir sourde. Tous de l'Akatsuki: Gomen Amande-chan_)  
-Et enfin the BOSS, voici Pein!

Et je les adore!^.^  
Reira: Grrrrr!Les touche pas!è_é####  
Moi: TT_TT t'es méchante!  
Reira: Je sais, oui, je sais. C'est dans ma nature.X3  
.....: AMANDEEEEEEEEEEEE!8D

Je me retrouvais soudain par terre avec une personne sur moi.

Tous: Amande! Sa va?  
Moi: (_dans les vapes_) Euh....oui, ça peut aller.  
.....: Road, ça ne se fait pas de sauter sur les gens comme ça!  
......: Mais elle m'a tellement manquée!^.^  
Moi: KYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!  
Tous(_en faisant un bond de 2 m à cause de mon cri)_: Qu'est ce qui passe?Y'a le feu?Un meurtre?Une émeute?  
Moi: Je suis trop contente de vous voir!^.^(_se jetant au cou d'une mignonne petite fille, d'un beau goss et une jolie fille_)  
Tous: ?O.O Euh tu pourrais nous expliquer là?Parce qu'on est paumés!  
Reira: Vous voulez que je vous passe une carte?Non sans déconner, je vais vous expliquer puisque j'ai compris et que je les connais, ce sont......  
Moi:(l_ui coupant la parole_)Mes p'tits chouchous!!

**  
BAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Reira(_en me donnant un ENORME coup de poing sur la tête_): BAKA!Me coupe pas la parole!èOé  
Tous:O.O*Elle ose faire ça à sa propre sœur?*  
Reira(_ comme si elle avait lu dans leurs pensées_): Oui et je peux faire pire!MOUAHAHA!  
Moi: Bon en tout cas, je vous présente Road, Allen et Lenalee.^o^  
Les 3 cités: Salut ^____^  
Tous(sous le choc):He....Hello. O________o

[_Bon, chers lecteurs si ils sont là c'est que j'adore D. Gray Man et surtout ces 3 là. Road est trooooooooooooooop mimi, Allen me fait craquer et Lenalee est ma p'tite préférée. Bon je ferais ptêtre des fics avec eux. Je sais pas. Bon par contre certaine choses ont changés pour eux dans mon blog. Road est une exorciste maintenant (je sais c'est TOTALEMENT impossible mais j'en ai trop envie). Donc elle est une exorciste et considère Allen comme son grand frère et Lenalee comme sa sœur. Elle adore Komui avec qui elle adore pété un câble et utiliser ses Komulins. Elle fait tout aussi pour réunir Allen et Lenalee. Allen est un général maintenant(pas grand chose à changer sauf que je sais pas si c'est vrai, j'ai entendu des rumeurs comme quoi apparemment il aimerait Lenalee et ses sentiments seraient partagés et que c'était vrai mais j'en suis pas sure donc voici ma ptite envie que j'assouvis) et aime Lenalee mais ne sais pas comment lui avouer( Go, vas y je suis à fond avec toi!!!!!!!!). Même chose pour Lenalee, elle est aussi un général (ce qui a fait que Komui a failli détruire la Congrégation de joie, merci à Lenalee d'être intervenue!!!!^.^'') et aime aussi Allen.  
Voilà mes petites envies secrètes surtout que je les ADORE tous les 3 (surtout Road, elle me fait TROOOOOOOOOOOp craquée ^.^ ^.^!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)Bon retournons a ma fic]_

Moi: Ils vont nous aider pour ma fic. Road sera mon assistante personnelle ^.^ et Allen et Lenalee les managers de tous les acteurs.  
Tous: Trop bien. *o*  
Moi: Hihihi ^.^  
Road: Mais, Amande ?  
Moi: Oui, ma puce?^.^  
Road: (_me sautant au cou_)Je t'adore!^.^  
Moi: Moi aussi!^.^  
Reira: Tout cet amour me dégoûte.______  
Tous -_-''' On a compris que vous vous adoriez mais et les castings?Ils commencent quand?  
Moi: Au prochain chapitre donc a+!^.^

A SUIVRE...............

Moi: Alors voilà toute l'équipe est présentée! Vous en pensez quoi?Je sais, je fais intervenir des persos d'autres mangas mais je peux pas me séparer de ces 3 là. Vous m'en voulez(avec des yeux de chibis)?  
Tous: Non, t'es trop mimi^.^  
Moi: Merci bon les castings commencent la prochaine fois. Et hélas j'ai une triste nouvelle à vous annoncer: Ma sœur, Reira , ne m'aidera pas pour la fic car elle est aussi en train d'en faire et c'est un dur travail. Donc à moi, le pure délire et les couples que je veux. MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
Reira: Minute, minute papillon!  
Moi: T'es pas partie, toi?-_-'''  
Reira: Non mais c'est pour dire que je contrôle quand même certaine choses.  
Moi: Oki!!^.^Bon laissez vous reviews pour me dire vos impressions.^.^ A la prochaine!  
Tous: Salut, on vous reverra au prochain chapitre!^.^


	2. Casting suite

Casting(suite)  
Moi: Bon nous revoilà pour les casting, le jury sera composé de moi, mon Gaara chou ^.^ et de Road and Sasori qui est l'assistant de Gaara.  
Road: Et oui!^.^ (regarde Sasori qu'elle trouve mignon)  
Moi(en lui chuchotant): Il te plaît?^.^  
Road(en rougissant): Mais non!^////^  
Moi(sourit): Il a le même âge que toi et est très mimi!^.^  
Road: ...........^///^  
Gaara: Arrêtez vos messes basses, le casting va commencer!  
Lenalee: Le 1er candidat est Itachi Uchiwa.  
Moi: ITACHI!Vas y, tu vas l'avoir le rôle!  
Tous:-_-'''''C'est du favoritisme ça!  
Moi:^.^

On posa diverses questions à Itachi puis ce fut au tour de Neji et ainsi de suite...  
3 heures plus tard:  
Moi(montant sur une scène): Bon, voici les résultats! Je tiens à préciser que certains personnes ne sont pas du tout comme les persos du livre, on a choisit ce qu'on pensait le mieux.  
Gaara & Sasori: On a surtout cédés à vos caprices à toi et à Road!  
Moi: & Road: ^.^  
Moi: Les rôles de Bella et d'Edward sont attribués à........................

D'un coup plus aucun bruit dans la salle, on entendait les mouches voler puis soudain on entendit un roulement de tambour.

Journaliste: Je suis en ce moment là où vont être décernés les rôles principaux pour la fic de Lovely-Gaara. Quel suspense, on entend plus un bruit! Nous mêmes attendons avec hâte les résultats.  
Tous:*D'où elle sort elle?O.O*  
Moi:(la virant d'un coup de pied)Dégage!En fin bon, revenons en à nos moutons. 1 mouton, 2 moutons, 3 moutons, 4 ...................  
Tous: DIS NOUS LES RESULTATS!###è_é###  
Moi: =_='''Oki, oki!Bon, les rôles de Bella et Edward sont attribués à......................HINATA ET SASUKE!  
Tous: O.O  
Moi: ????Ben quoi je m'attendais à une réaction.  
Tous:O.O O.O O.O O.O (réagissant enfin) NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII??????  
Moi: Ah ben enfin!  
Les groupies de Sasuke: Ah non Sasuke-kun jouera avec nous!  
Sasuke: Non!  
Tous: QUOI?  
Sasuke: Je préfère jouer avec Hinata ^////^  
Tous: O.O O.O  
Moi(reprenant mes esprits de la déclaration INCROYABLE de Sasuke): Bref voici les reste des rôles:  
Hinata=============Bella Swan  
Sasuke=============Edward Cullen  
Naruto============= Mike Newton  
Sakura============Jessica  
Itachi==============Emmet Cullen  
Anko==============Rosalie Hale  
Deidara============Jasper Hale  
Temari============Alice Cullen  
Shizune===========Esmée Cullen  
Le 4th Hokage======= Carlisle Cullen  
Hiashi Hyuga=======Charlie Swan  
Tenten============ Angela Weber  
Pein==============James  
Karin============= Victoria  
Asuma============Laurent  
Kiba============= Jacob  
Ino============== Lauren  
Shikamaru========Eric  
Shino============ Tyler  
Le 3th Hokage===== Billy  
voilà pour les rôles et j'ai une petite surprise!!!!!!  
Tous:O.O Une SURPRISE?*Pour certains y'a dû avoir du favoritisme de la part de certaines personnes du jury, voyez où vont nos regards (vers moi & Road)*  
Moi: Oui!^.^ Les vrais personnes dont vous jouerez les rôles viendront voir comment cela avance et ils sont là aujourd'hui pour vous encourager.  
Tous ceux de Fascination: Bonne chance pour jouer nos rôles!^.^  
Tous: O.O Merci!^.^  
Moi: Bon sinon le comptable sera Kakuzu, le metteur en scène, Hidan et la scénariste une copine à moi, j'ai nommée «ma p'tite vieille mémé», Stellilou!Elle ne peut pas (mal)heureusement être des nôtres cette fois mais vous la verrez bientôt!^.^Sinon les rôles vous plaisent?  
Tous: OUIIIIIIIIII!^.^  
Moi: , envoie le new résumé!^.^  
Road: Oki ^.^  
Résumé: Hinata Hyuga, 17 ans, décide de quitter Suna où elle vivait avec sa mère, sa sœur et son cousin Neji( que je ferais intervenir dans la suite de la fic, le livre 2 Tentation) pour s'installer chez son père. Elle croit renoncer à tout ce qu'elle aime, certaine qu'elle ne s'habituera jamais ni à la pluie ni à Konoha où l'anonymat est interdit. Mais elle rencontre Sasuke, lycéen de son âge, d'une beauté inquiétante. Quels mystères et quels dangers cache cet être insaisissables, aux humeurs si changeantes? Et sa famille?A la fois attirant et hors d'atteinte, Sasuke Uchiwa n'est pas humain. Il est plus que ça. Hinata en est certaine.

Moi: Et voilà vous en pensez quoi?  
Tous: O.O O.O O.O C'est SUPER!  
Moi: Remerciez Road aussi! Elle m'a bien aidée!  
Tous: Merci à vous 2!^.^  
Moi & Road: Mici!^.^  
Moi: Bon, on commence la fic la prochaine fois, donc a +!  
Tous: A+, venez nous voir!  
A SUIVRE..................  
Moi: Alors vous en avez penser quoi des castings?  
Gaara : Épuisant mais marrant!  
Moi: En plus Temari a un rôle!  
Gaara: Oui ^.^et pour te remercier, viens par là (m'attrape par la taille)  
Moi: Oh, Gaara!^.^ Bon allez a toute moi, je vais passer un bon moment avec mon chéri!^.^  
Gaara & Moi: A la prochaine!!!On se dépêche pour la suite!^.^


	3. Chapitre 01

**Chapitre 1: Arrivée à Konoha:**

_ Moi: Coucou ^.^ Voici la suite!!  
Tous: C'est parti!^.^  
Moi: Lancement de la fic dans 3 secondes! 3....2.....1......0!^.^  
Voix off: Mesdames et Messieurs, veuillez bien rester assis dans vos sièges et à faire bien attention à l'histoire de la fic! Ceci est une fiction! Il est donc TOTALEMENT IMPOSSIBLE d'un quelconque rapport avec des personnes réelles! Merci de votre attention pour les consignes de sécurité!  
Moi: Bon si vous acceptez de lire ma fic, voilà les consignes de sécurité!!!Voulez vous lire la suite?Vous êtes libre de refuser!Si vous voulez continuer, vous avez fait le bon choix!! Bonne lecture en espérant que ma fic vous plaira!^.^  
Tous: Merci de lire la fic!^.^  
N.D.A: Cela se passe au 21ème siècle à Konoha. Dans ma fic, il pleut et le ciel est toujours couvert à Konoha. Et Hinata n'est pas l'héritière d'un clan, juste une fille normale , enfin pas trop, son père, Hiashi Hyuga, est chef de la police ANBU. Voilà pour les précisions!^.^_

La mère d'Hinata(_moi: elle est vivante dans cette fic!_) la conduisit à l'aéroport, toutes fenêtres ouvertes. La température, à Suna, frôlait les 30° C, le ciel était d'un bleu éclatant. Sa sœur, Hanabi, et son cousin, Neji, l'accompagnait. Il existe, sur Terre, un village appelé Konoha où la couche nuageuse est quasi constante. Il y pleut plus que partout au Japon. Sa mère avait quittée cette ville quand elle avait 3 ans, son cousin en avait 4 et sa sœur était un nourrisson de quelques mois. Elle avait du s'y rendre avec eux jusqu'à leur 10, 11 et 7 ans respectifs.(_c'est l'âge des 3 quand elle avait 10 ans_). Ces 7 dernières années, son père avait accepté de passer les vacances avec eux trois à l'île du Croissant de Lune(l'île du film 2 de Naruto normal pas Shippuden). Et c'était vers Konoha qu'elle fuyait, laissant derrière elle sa mère, son cousin qui partait à la fac et sa sœur qui partait avec sa mère au village de l'Etoile. Le seul gros hic, c'est qu'elle détestait Konoha. Elle aimait plus que tout Suna et son climat, ville qui l'avait vu grandir bref elle adorait cette ville immense. Sa mère lui répétait qu'elle n'était pas obligée d'aller à Konoha, son cousin lui promettait de venir à Konoha le plus vite possible, c'est à dire l'année scolaire suivante et sa soeur lui souhaitait bonne chance. Hinata était mince, plutôt grande avec une peau de porcelaine, des cheveux bleu nuit presque noirs et des yeux nacrés comme son cousin. Bref, elle était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Sa mère essayait de la faire changer d'avis.

Mère d'Hinata: Tu n'es pas obligée, tu sais!  
Neji: Oui, tu pourrais rester ici en internat.  
Hanabi: Ou venir avec nous.  
Hinata (_en mentant_): Non, j'ai envie d'aller à Konoha!  
Neji(_ne comprenant pas_): Mais pourquoi?? Tu déteste cette ville!  
Hinata: J'ai envie de mieux connaître mon père!  
Hanabi (_ la comprenant, elle!Comme quand les filles ont + d'intuition que les garçons/ Tous les mecs: FAUX!/Les filles: C'est à voir!/Moi: -_-''' Y a une fic en cours, là! Donc arrêtez vos disputes qu'on continue_): Salue Papa de ma part.  
Hinata: Okiiii!  
Mère d'Hinata: On se reverra bientôt. En tout cas, si tu veux revenir, n'hésite pas!! La maison te restera toujours ouverte.  
Hinata: Oui! J'ai compris!(_en les enlaçant et en versant quelques larmes_)Je vous aime tous très fort!!  
Neji, Hanabi & la mère d'Hinata(_se retenant de pleurer_)Nous aussi!!!  
Hinata: Je vous écris très vite!(_les salua de la main et partit_)  
Elle monta dans l'avion qui devait l'amener à Konoha.

Hinata: * Et voilà. Mon aventure à Konoha commence!*

Son père l'accueillit à l'aéroport de Konoha. Elle le reconnu facilement, il lui ressemblait en tout point, des beaux cheveux noirs et surtout les yeux nacrés, caractéristique de sa famille. Elle se précipita sur lui.

Hinata: PAPA!!  
Hiashi: HINATA!!  
Hinata(l_ui sauta au cou_): Je suis si contente de te voir.  
Hiashi(_étreignit sa fille_): Moi aussi et encore plus que tu passes une année avec toi, tu me manquais beaucoup! Bon, on va y aller!  
Hinata: OK, Chef! Let's go!^.^

Son père prit son sac, puis ils allèrent à sa voiture. Dans la voiture, ils discutèrent de certaines choses importantes.  
Hiashi: Comment va ta soeur, Neji et ta mère?  
Hinata: Ils vont très bien! Neji va essayer de venir à la fac de Konoha l'année prochaine.  
Hiashi: C'est super pour toi, ma puce!!! Je sais que tu adores Neji!  
Hinata: ^.^Oui , il est comme un grand frère pour moi!  
Hiashi: Au fait, je t'ai trouvé une voiture.(_Dans ma fic, à partir de 17 ans, ils peuvent conduire_)  
Hinata(_surprise_): Ah bon?  
Hiashi: Je l'ai acheté pour toi, comme cadeau pour ta venue à Konoha!^.^  
Hinata(_lui sautant au cou alors qu'il était au volan_t): MERCI, papa!^.^  
Hiashi(_n'y voyant rien à cause d'Hinata qui lui cacher la vue_): Hinata, LACHE MOI!ON VA MOURIR A CAUSE DE TES BETISES!

Après avoir failli provoqué 4 à 5 accidents( _vous imaginez pour le chef de la police, provoquer des accidents!_)ils arrivèrent dans la grande maison familiale. Hiashi lui montra sa chambre, qui était très vaste avec un lit à balaquin, une chaîne Hi-Fi, 2 à 3 étagères pleines de mangas, 3 étagères pleines de livres, un bureau avec un superbe ordinateur et assez de place pour danser à plusieurs. Puis ils virent le reste de la maison, et enfin ils allèrent au garage où une belle voiture bleu nuit comme les cheveux d'Hinata, était garée.

Hinata: C'est ma voiture?  
Hiashi: Oui!^.^ Elle te plaît?  
Hinata(se jetant au cou de son père): Je l'adore!^.^

Bon je vous décrirais pas la voiture car je suis ARCHI-NULLE en automobiles donc à vous d'imaginer la voiture que vous voulez pour elle!^.^

Ils ressortirent du garage et regardèrent la ville

Hinata:*Et voilà, j'y suis. Konoha, me voici, me voilà!Prépare toi!*

Ils contemplèrent encore la ville, qui leur réserverait des surprises de taille, puis rentrèrent.

A SUIVRE.............................

Moi: Alors, vous en pensez quoi?  
Tous:O.O  
Moi:??????  
Tous: C'est toi qui a écrit ça?O.O  
Moi:##è_é## Vous insinuez quoi?  
Tous: Rien!  
Moi: Y a interêt sinon vous allez voir!Bon en tout cas je me dépêche pour la suite.  
Tous: On a trop hâte de voir la suite!^.^  
Moi: Ben alors je vais me depêcher!^.^(attrape Gaara par le bras et l'emmène) Tu viens?On doit faire le chapitre 2!^.^ LET'S GO!  
Gaara: -_-''''' Bon on se dépêche donc à bientôt!  
Tous: Bye-Bye et dépêchez vous sinon on vous oblige à en faire 3 d'un coup!  
Gaara&Moi: -_-''' Okay, on se grouille!^.^


	4. Chapitre 02

Chapitre 2: Première rencontre:

_Moi: Bon nous avons la joie et la malchance d'accueillir une star internationale, j'ai nommé «ma p'tite vieille mémé», Stellilou  
Tous: Mais t'es pas gentille avec elle!!!!!  
Stellilou: (arrivant avec un fusil qui à déjà servit pour quelqu'un d'autre n'est ce pas^^) C'EST QUI LA PTITE MEME ?! ET QUI A DE LA MALCHANCE ?!  
Moi:-_-'''*Et merde, je vais me faire flinguer*Malchance??? Ou as tu entendu le mot «malchance»??  
Tous: -_-'' C'est toi qui l'a dit!  
Moi: Mais fermez la! Ou defendez moi!  
Tous: Tu te débrouille et pourquoi on devrait intervenir?On veut pas se faire tuer, nous!  
Moi: Parce je suis l'auteur!  
Stellilou: Eh, je suis encore là moi! C'est sympa on m'oublie déjà snif!  
Tous: Pourquoi on assumerai tes erreurs?  
Moi: Parce que je suis l'auteur de cette fic!  
Stellilou: (en agitant les bras) Et oh je suis là!! Youhou, vous m'entendez? (tout bas) On n'est pas près de continuer! Gaara, viens m'aider!  
Gaara: Bon bon je viens t'aider._

Il attrapa sa chérie par la taille et l'embrassa!

Tous: O.O.O.O  
Stellilou: Bon voilà une bonne chose de faite! Maintenant est-ce qu'on peut reprendre l'histoire car je crois que Sasuke ne va pas attendre l'éternité!  
Sasuke: En voilà une qui comprend que je veux être dans la fic!(tout bas)Et j'aimerais jouer avec Hinata!  
Tous:O.O Oh (se rapprochant de lui et commencant à le questionner)On a bien entendu?  
Sasuke: Vous n'avez rien entendu!#è_é#  
Tous & Moi & Stellilou: Bon, envoyez la suite!^.^

Hinata se réveilla le lendemain matin à 7h00.  
**  
TUT! TUT! TUT...**

Son réveil fit un grand vol plané pour allé s'écraser contre le mur. Hinata émerga alors.

Hinata: Et merde j'ai encore explosé mon révéil!

Elle se leva alors et regarda par dessus la fenêtre: il pleuvait,

Hinata:Super il pleut! (_ironique_) Heureusement que papa a acheté une voiture à Sarutobi! _(en regardant son portable_) Punaise il faut que je me dépêche de déjeuner!  
Elle partit à la salle de bain, se doucha et s'habilla!  
Elle descendit les marches à toute vitesse et rejoignit son père à la cuisine,

Hiashi: Bonjour ma puce.  
Hinata: Hello papa! T'es pas encore partit ?  
Hiashi: Non j'y vais dans pas longtemps!

Le petit déj se termina dans un silence seule la pluie qui tapait contre la fenêtre apaisait ce silence interminable... A 7h30, Hiashi partit et laissa seule Hinata dans la cuisine. Après avoir fini de faire la vaisselle, elle prit ses affaires de cours et alla vers sa voiture... Elle démarra et partit en direction du lycée.

Arrivée au lycée, elle se gara et se dirigea vers l'accueil!

Secrétaire: Bonjour tu dois être Hinata Hyuga ?  
Hinata: Oui!  
Secrétaire: Voici ton emploi du temps, Ton premier cours est en Espagnol avec Mr Iruka.  
Hinata: Très bien!

Elle partit en direction de son cour quand elle fit la rencontre d'une mystérieux garçon.

Le garçon: Hey salut moi c'est Shikamaru!  
Hinata: Salut moi c'est Hinata mais mes amis m'appellent Hina.  
Shikamaru: T'es nouvelle dans ce bahut ?  
Hinata: Ouè! Je viens d'arriver!  
Shikamaru: T'as quel cours maintenant ?  
Hinata: Espagnol!  
Shikamaru: Trop cool moi aussi! Viens je vais te présenter à la bande!

Il la prit sous son bras et ils partirent en cours. L'heure passa vite et à la fin des cours ils partirent à la cafét! Il lui présenta un blond qui s'appelait Naruto, une fille avec des cheveux roses qui est Sakura, un jeune homme Shino et enfin Tenten une fille avec 2 macarons sur la tête.  
Ils s'installèrent à une table quand Hinata tourna la tête et vit un groupe de jeunes assis à une table; elle s'arrêta sur l'un des garçon qui avait de beaux cheveux noirs ébènes et des yeux totalement noirs aussi.

Hinata: _(en demandant à Tenten_) C'est qui ces gens ?  
Tenten: Oh eux ce sont les Uchiwas et les Matarashi. Ils sont toujours ensemble. On dit que le docteur Uchiwa et sa femme les ont adopté. Celui qui te regarde c'est Sasuke et celui qui lui ressemble c'est son frère Itachi. Celle à côté d'Itachi c'est sa copine Anko et enfin l'autre couple c'est Deidara et Temari.

Hinata ne décolla pas ses yeux du beau Sasuke.  
Après le déjeuner, elle partit en cours de biologie avec Mr arriva et découvrit un siège libre à côté de Sasuke qui la regarda avec des yeux froids.  
Toutes les groupies de Sasuke lui lancaient des regards menacants...

Hinata:*Je me demande si je vais survivre jusqu'à la fin de l'année, moi -_-''''*  
Elle s'asseya à côté de Sasuke qui la regarda d'un regard méchant et froid.

L'heure passa sans aucune parole seul le prof, qui ressemblait à un serpent, parlait du sang humain...(_Moi: C'est douteux ça!!!_)  
Avant que la sonnerie retentisse, Sasuke se leva d'un bond et quitta la salle sans aucune parole...

Hinata:*Qu'est ce que je lui ai fait pour qu'il parte comme ça ? Et ait cette attitude envers moi ?*

Elle quitta à son tour la salle de cours et partit avec Naruto en direction de sa voiture. Elle démarra et quitta le parking du lycée en pensant à l'attitude de Sasuke!

A SUIVRE!!!!

_Moi: Alors comment vous avez trouvé la suite ?  
Tous: TROP TROP BIEN!!! Toi et Stellilou vous faites un très bon boulot!  
Moi: C'est surtout moi qui l'as fait travailler!  
Stellilou: Mouais! Bon allé envoyé la suite! Mais attend où est Reira?  
Tous: C'est vrai elle est passé où ?  
Moi: Je vous ai déjà dit qu'elle devait faire une fic donc elle ne m'aidera pas pour la mienne mais j'ai mon Gaara!  
Gaara: Merci mon cœur!_

Stellilou arriva avec un gros bazooka!

Stellilou: ET MOI JE SUIS RIEN ?!  
Moi: Euh non non ma p'tite vieille mémé!  
Gaara:*Pas commode l'amie*  
Tous: LA SUITE!  
Reira:JE REVIENDRAI!!HAHAHAHAHAHA  
Les membres de l'Akatsuki:Tu va nous manquer snif..............OUINNNNNNNNNNNNN  
Reira:Vous inquiétez pas,c'est pas parce que je n'aide plus pour cette fic que je ne viendrai vous voir.


	5. Chapitre 03

Bon et voici le chapitre 3 de ma fic"Vampires et Anges". En espérant qu'elle vous plaise!

Chapitre 3: Le début de ma vie à Konoha!

_Moi: Voici le 3ème chapitre!  
Tous: Super!!!!  
Moi: Bon, j'espère que vous aimerais!^.^_

Les jours suivants étaient mieux pour Hinata, sauf qu'elle se rendit compte que le lendemain, Sasuke n'était pas là. Mais elle s'en fichait, bien qu'elle soit inquiète d'être la cause de son départ.

En bio et dans tous les cours qu'il avait avec elle, Naruto était là pour l'aider. Hinata s'était vite fait au lycée grâce à la bande sauf à quelques personnes comme Ino qui se moquait souvent d'elle et essayait de l'humilier. Mais Hinata restait zen (_Hinata: Oui, Zen, Calme, Nirvana, Petits Zozieaux, Keep Cool, ne pas la massacrer!!!!/Moi: Vas y Hina, tu vas y arriver!!!!!!!/Hina: T'as raison et en plus ça marche!!/Moi: Sinon défoule toi sur la première personne qui t'emmerde/Hina: OK!!/Naruto[en arrivant]: Salut, les filles, ça va............/Hinata se jeta sur Naruto/Moi: Hina..........Paf.....Calme......Bam.......Toi.......Boum!!!!!!!!!!!!C'est que .......Boum, Bam, paf, Crac.......Naruto -_-''''!/Résultat des scores: Le studio est un peu détruit, Naruto est à l'hôpital mais au moins Hinata est calmée!_)  
Enfin elle supportait le tout avec son vaillant chevalier (_Moi: J'appellerais plutot ça un gentil caniche!/ Naruto: Hein?????/Gaara: Amande......-_-''''/ Moi: Ok je me tait!_). Mais Sasuke n'était toujours pas réapparu (_Moi: Ben ouais il est mort ou quoi??Gaara: Amande, arrête d'interrompre la fic!_) et Hinata ne s'en preocupait pas. (_Moi: ben sympa, c'est quand même l'autre perso principal!!!/ Gaara: Amande soit tu arrête d'interrompre la fic soit je t'enferme dans un placard baillonée!/Moi: oki je me tait)_. Enfin une semaine passa dans un calme absolu. Puis le jour où tout avait pour le mieux commencée, elle entra en salle de bio et vit Sasuke assis à leur table. (_Moi: comme quoi t'es pas désiré, Sasu/ Gaara: AMANDE!!!!/Moi: Oups j'ai recommencé._) Comme la fois précédente, Sasuke n'adressa pas un mot à Hinata, qui ne se sentait pas à l'aise dans ce silence. Orochimaru arriva.

Orochimaru: Bonjour tout le monde.

Il commença alors a geler sur place. L'ambiance de la classe était glaciale, il y neigait tellement qu'on pensait être sur l'Himalaya.

Eleves: * C'est quoi cette ambiance glauque et glaciale?*

Il faisait -30 dans la classe et il neigeait encore (_Moi: oh chouette de la neige!/Gaara: -_-''''De la neige?Dans une classe?/Moi: C'est chouette hein?/Gaara: *Mais qu'est ce qui m'a prit d'accepter de faire cette fic avec elle?*U.U_) Et autour de Hinata et Sasuke, on voyait une aura noire.

Orochimaru: *Ah OK. Cela vient de Hyuuga et Uchiwa!* Bon nous......(frissonne)...nous allons commencer le cours!

SILENCE..........

Orochimaru: Bi.....Bien! Ouvrez vos livres p 35!

RE SILENCE.......

Tout le monde était frigorifiés. Orochimaru se leva et partit.

Orochimaru: Le cours est terminé! Au revoir!!!!(_Moi: Pauvre Oro, je le fais souffrir./Gaara: Ben oui t'es une sadique doublée d'une tarée!/Moi: C'est gentil è.é/Gaara: De rien! Cela me fait plaisir._)  
Elèves: * On le comprend!!!* -_-'''

Hinata et Sasuke se levèrent et partirent. Naruto rattrapa alors Hinata sous les yeux de Sasuke.

Naruto: Hina, attend!  
Hinata: Naruto!  
Naruto: *Comment lui dire ça?* Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait l'Uchiwa?  
Hinata: Hein?De quoi tu parles?  
Naruto: Eh bien l'ambiance en classe était un peu......glaciale on va dire! (_ Moi: Ouais même qu'il neigeait, c'était trop bien!/Gaara: Amande je t'ai dit quoi au début??##/Moi: Euh je sais plus!^.^/Gaara: Arrete d'interrompre cette fic!/Moi: Ok Chef!_)  
Hinata: Ah bon?J'ai rien remarqué.

Ils sortirent du bêtiment et rentrèrent chez eux. Chez elle, Hinata réfléchissait aux paroles de Naruto.

Hinata: *L'ambiance était glaciale?Je n'ai rien ressenti.*

Elle fit ses devoirs puis commença a faire le repas.

Hinata: En tous cas ce mec (_Moi: elle parle de qui?/Road: de Sasuke apparement./Moi: Ok-_-''''_) Ce crétin, ce macho, ce baka (_Moi: O.O Tu es grossière Hina!/Hina: Je dit ce que tu écris, je te rappelle./Moi: Ah oui c'est vrai, j'avais...hum...légèremnt oublié ce détail._)Il ne s'excuse même pas de son attitude. Je vais le tuer, le massacrer, le........

Tout en étant à ses envies de meurtre prédestinées d'un charmant beau jeune homme (_Hina: AMANDE!!!!/Moi: ok je rectifie_.), Hum excusez moi, d'un sale crétin (_Moi: contente???/Hina: C'est mieux!_), Hinata, en train de preparer un curry, confondit le piment doux avec une bouteille de piment où il était marqué sur la bouteille «**Attention, DANGER!!!!!!Si vous tenez à la vie, ne mélangez pas ce piment à un de vos plats, n'en mangez pas!!!!**» et versa tout le bouteille dans le plat de curry. (_Moi: Elle veut tuer quelqu'un ou quoi?/Gaara: Amande, je me trompe ou tu es ENCORE en train d'interrompre la fic?/Moi: Tu te trompe!Excusez moi pour cette malencontreuse intervention._)

Hinata: Père devrait être content!!Je lui ais fait du curry, son plat préféré. (_Moi: O.O Elle veut tuer son père?Mais il lui a fait quoi?/Gaara: J'en sais pas plus que to_i)

Et fière d'elle (_Moi: alors qu'elle va commettre un crime????_) elle alla finir ses devoirs en pensant aux paroles de Naruto. (_Moi: t'explose quand même pas le cerveau à comprendre./Gaara: Moi je m'explose le cerveau à essayer de TE comprendre/Moi: Méchant!!_)

Puis elle descendit mettre la table alors que son père allait rentrer.

**A Suivre dans le prochain chapitre.............**

_Moi: Alors que va t-il arriver?Hiashi mourra t-il suite à d'horribles souffrances?Sera t-il secouru?  
Sasu: J'apparais presque pas dans ce chapitre.  
Moi: Si t'es cité!  
Sasu: mouais......  
Hinata: Tu t'es lâché pour ce chapitre niveau commentaires!!  
Moi: Oui t'as vu?  
Gaara: J'ai vaguement pensé à un moment de la bailloner et de l'enfermer quelque part mais je preferais pas.  
Road: T'as eu raison!Personne touche à mon Amande!  
Naru: Je suis pas un chien!  
Moi: C'est vrai. C'est Kiba le chien.  
Road: T'es un renard!  
Naru: Vous êtes méchantes!  
Tema: C'est maintenant que tu le remarques?  
Deidara: Au fait quand est ce que on apparaît nous?  
Moi: quand j'y penserais!!!Et puis j'ai mon autre fic en cours!  
Itachi: Mouais.......  
Moi: T'as un problème?  
Itachi: Euh....Aucun.....  
Moi: Quoi?Alors pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça?  
Itachi: t'as des griefs contre Hiashi Hyuuga ou quoi?  
Moi: Aucun........normalement! Pourquoi cette question?  
Itachi: parce que tu veux le tuer avec un plat!  
Moi: qui te dit qu'il va mourir?  
Sasori: Il va rester en vie?  
Moi: Cela dépendra de mon humeur. Enfin vous verrez dans le suite que je vais immediatement écrire._


End file.
